


Making It

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds out that they sold out the Chicago show, and needs to share the information with Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: some NinjaShipParty? Dan finding out they sold out the Chicago show and rushing to Brian's. Both of them being loving, giddy and happy

The sun was just barely setting over the skyline of Los Angeles, and Dan was rocking out in his car by himself. He had just finished up some work at the office and was heading home for the rest of the evening, happy to get a couple hours to himself. Tickets for the upcoming show in Chicago had gone on sale that morning, so Dan had to work through some paperwork and emails for that.

His phone buzzed next to him and he glanced to it, noticing that Barry had texted him. Once coming up to the next red light, he picked it up and read over the message.

“Dan! The Chicago show is sold out! And I know you’re driving right now so please don’t crash and die from excitement, then you’d have nothing to be excited about. Well, you’d be dead, but you get what I mean.”

Upon reading those words, Dan’s heart nearly stopped beating. Feelings of joy, shock, and pride flowed through him all at once, and his head felt fuzzy. He and Brian had expected way less tickets to be sold than that, especially on the first day of sales. He had to talk to Brian.

Dan immediately took a u-turn and headed towards his bandmate’s house, his hands shaking slightly from excitement. He was smiling so hard that it hurt, and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

After a couple minutes of nearly speeding, Dan finally reached Brian’s house. His hands were shaking as he threw open the car door and slammed it shut, nearly tripping on his own feet as he rushed toward the front door. He knocked on the door so hard and rapidly that it starts shaking, but Dan couldn’t bring himself to care.

The second the door opened, Dan flung himself onto Brian, wrapping his arms around him. Brian barely had any time to catch him before they fall to the floor, but he steadied them, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist.

Brian stood there, still confused as to why Dan is at his house and clinging against him like a child, but he stayed quiet, hoping Dan will give him some information. When a few moments pass and Dan still hadn’t said anything, Brian speaks quietly.

“Dan..? Are you okay?” He pushed Dan away softly to look into his eyes, cupping his face with his hands. He frowned slightly once he noticed the tears quietly rolling down his boyfriend’s cheeks, wiping them away with his thumbs.

“We sold out the theater, Bri,” he said quietly, his voice hoarse from crying. 

Shock flooded over Brian’s the same way Dan thought it had on him, his mouth and eyes widening, and he stared at Dan, trying to find some hint that he was lying. His mouth was opening and closing rapidly, trying to find the right words to say.

“Are you serious?” Brian asked softly, almost in bewilderment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Dan nodded quickly and Brian’s expression of shock morphed to match Dan’s, smiling widely and tears beginning to slip down his face. He quickly wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist again, pressing his head into his boyfriend’s chest and crying happily into his shirt. Dan laughed quietly before wrapping his arms around Brian’s shoulders, the two leaning against each other as they cried.

After a couple minutes of this, Brian pulled away slightly before linking his hand with Dan’s, dragging him through the house and into the living room. Dan collapsed onto the couch and Brian climbed on top of him, using his elbows to hover over him.

Dan looked up at him and grinned, his eyes now slightly red from crying, slight tear streaks on his cheeks, but Brian couldn’t image that he looked much better. Brian smiled back at him and brought a hand up to cup his boyfriend's cheek, bringing their faces closer together.

“I am so proud of you,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s lips, and he sighed into the kiss.

Dan brought his own hands up to cup the sides of Brian’s face, holding him close, their noses brushing against each other.

“Don’t forget yourself, Bri. You’re as much of a part of the band as I am.”

Brian chuckled and nuzzled Dan softly, “Fine, fine. Then I’m proud of us. I can’t believe we’ve come so far, I couldn’t have done it without you. I love you so much, Danny.”

‘Well, I couldn’t have done it without you either, Brian. I love you too, more than you can imagine,” Dan responded, leaning up to catch Brian’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Brian smiled into in and pressed closer, molding their lips together carefully. He pulled away after a couple moments and began trailing kisses down Dan’s jaw, and then to his neck, before lying back down and snuggling his face into Dan’s chest. Dan laughed quietly and brought a hand up to rub at Brian’s back softly, the other one threading through his boyfriend's hair.

They lay quietly for a few minutes, the sound of their breathing the only one in the house, enjoying one another’s company. After another minute or so, Brian scooted up so his face was buried in Dan’s neck rather than his chest.

He stayed there momentarily before sitting up and looking Dan in the eyes, “We should celebrate.”

“And how do you suppose we celebrate, hm?” Dan asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Brian laughed in response and shook his head, “Not like that, well maybe later. I was thinking we could go out to dinner. There’s a nice restaurant downtown that just opened, and I heard it’s supposed to be really good.”

Dan hummed in contemplation and nodded softly, “That sounds amazing, Bri.” He leant in to press a kiss to Brian’s forehead, then tugged him back down to his chest. “But more cuddling first.”

Brian rolled his eyes in response but complied, snuggling into his boyfriend. “Fine, fine. You’re so clingy.”

“You love me.”

“I do, very much.”


End file.
